Summer
by keepergurl172
Summary: *Chapter four up*Hemione goes to Sirius and Harry's house for Summer. If i get 10 review ya'll get a cookie and another chapter!! i also have writers block so if you have an idea email it to me!! tanks!!
1. off to Harry's house

Disclaimer: it's all jk rowlings and Ciara belongs to my big sis auruarkal  
  
"Bye ron" Harry gave his best friend a hug. "I'll invite you over this summer"  
  
Harry just finished his 5th year at Hogwarts. Sirius' name had been cleared and the ministry gave him a very generous amount of money as an apology so they now owned a nice big house on a ranch in a remote area.  
  
"See ya, Harry," Ron looked at Hermione and then back at Harry and winked. Harry and hermione had been secretly dating since the Halloween ball that year but only to the knowledge of Ron, Ron's girlfriend lavender brown and Sirius.  
  
Harry looked at hermione, or, well it was more of an intent stare. Hermione smiled at him and they hugged. Harry buried his face under her hair and kissed her neck. She stifled giggles and they reluctantly let go.   
  
"You're coming over this summer" Harry ordered her with a grin.  
  
She smiled and walked past him with a whisper "you better believe it" and with that she was gone.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius was waving at him. "Over here!"  
  
"Hey Sirius! How's the house?"  
  
"Waiting for you!"  
  
They loaded Harry's trunk into the explorer and were off.  
  
  
  
  
  
the curtain closes and time passes  
  
  
  
  
  
When they arrived at the ranch Harry immediately asked if Ron and Hermione could come over sometime.  
  
"Of course Harry!! It's your house as well as mine!!"  
  
As soon as Harry had unpacked his things he owled Ron and hermione asking if they could come to his house for the rest of the summer.  
  
By the time he finished everything and ate dinner he was exhausted and went to bed  
  
  
  
  
  
the curtain closes and time passes  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione was sitting at her bedroom mirror thinking about Harry when hedwig flew in her window. She ran to her and read the letter. After reading it a few times she ran out of her room to ask her parents.  
  
"Mom! Dad!"  
  
"In here honey!" hermione's mom called from the master bedroom.  
  
"Can I go to Harry's for a few weeks? Please, please please?"  
  
Hermione's mom eyed her suspiciously before saying, "come on I want to talk to you in the living room"  
  
Hermione followed her mom out of the room and they sat on the couch.  
  
"So? How long have you two been dating?" hermione's mother got right to the point.  
  
Hermione's eyes grew large "how did you know?"  
  
Susan (a/n hemione's mom) held up her hand and began to name ways, "one the way you two stared at each other at the station. Two: the way he kissed your neck and yes I did notice that when you two said goodbye. Three: the way you ran in our room skipping the lip and puppy eyes and went straight to begging…"  
  
"Okay I get it you know." Hermione paused "since Halloween but please don't tell only you ron, lavender and Sirius know."  
  
Susan nodded and they went back into the room  
  
"I don't see why not" Hermione's father Jeff finally spoke up "how long do you want to stay?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, "when do you want me home?"  
  
Susan shrugged, "How does Christmas sound?"  
  
Hermione shreiked and hugged her parents, "thank you thank you thank you!"  
  
She went up to her room to pack and write Harry.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
They said i could stay for the entire summer!! Mom knows about us too. Believe it or not she guessed!! Do you think you could come pick me up though? I'll see you soon!  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
  
  
the curtain closes and time passes  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry woke up when he heard Hedgig fly in. He read Hermione's reply first and grinned at it. Then he read Ron's response and laughed.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Sorry pal, no can do my aunt is getting married for the sixth time and i have to go to the wedding. Then again you will get some serious alone time with Mione so you have something to be happy about! Don't do anything i wouldn't do!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry went downstairs to find Sirius at the kitchen table sipping tea. He looked up as Harry entered. Much to Harry's surprise, his face was tear-stained and his eyes were red and puffy.   
  
Harry sat across from him, "What's wrong?" concern filled his voice.   
  
Sirius gave a long, tired sigh, "I was just thinking about how much you and Hermione remind me of Lily and James," He chuckled, "-and even me."   
  
Harry gave him a puzzled look and he continued, "Her name was Ciara. In fact, I proposed to her at your parents wedding. We were married about a year and a half before I was arrested. When I was in prison, I heard that she was dead. I still have hope that she is alive but not much." Harry got up and hugged his godfather. (a/n if you want to know more about the whole Sirius/Ciara thing read "Memories" by my big sis auruarkal)  
  
Then he remembered his real reason for coming down. "Hey by the way, Hermione wants to know if we can pick her up tomorrow and if she can stay all summer. Can she? Please?"  
  
Sirius shrugged and wiped his eyes, "I don't see why not. Tell her we'll pick her up at 1:00 tomorrow."  
  
"All right! Thanks Sirius!"  
  
Harry went straight upstairs to write Hermione.  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
Sirius says you can stay as long as you want. Ron can't come because his aunt is getting married again and he has to attend so it'll just be you and me. We'll pick you up at 1:00 today.  
  
Your forever,  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
  
  
the curtain closes and time passes  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up to find Hedwig sitting quietly on her desk. She immedietly got up and read Harry's reply. She went downstairs for breakfast and found her parents talking quietly. They didn't hear her enter and continued talking.  
  
"I don't know about it Susan. What if Ron can't come? They'll be alone in that house with only one adult who doesn't really care what they do. What if they become more than friends?"  
  
"Jeff, they already have. It's obvious. The way she asked to go last night, the way she looked at him before we left, and you didn't see it because you were driving, but when we asked how Harry was, she had a huge lovestruck grin on her face. She'll hate us if we don't let her go. She's growing up."  
  
At this point Hermione decided to speak up, "Well I won't hate you if you say no. Mad at you yes. Hate you, never. And yes I am growing up. Dad you're a good guesser because Ron has to go to his aunt's wedding so it is just me and Harry. Sirius does care about what we do, he just thinks we should learn from our mistakes not someone else's. By the way they'll be here at one to pick me up so you can meet Sirius." With that, she went back up to her room to get ready for Harry's arrival in two hours.  
  
  
  
  
  
the curtain closes and time passes  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione was putting the last touches of her make-up on when the doorbell rang. She looked at herself in the mirror before going downstairs. She liked what she saw. Over the years, Hermione really had grown up. She was no longer a short skinny bookworm but a petite slender young woman. She ran down the stairs and jumped into Harry's arms while her parents talked to Sirius. He spinned her around a few times before putting her down.  
  
"Mom, Dad, this is Harry. Harry these are my parents."  
  
Harry shook their hands, "I'm pleased to meet you."  
  
They smiled at him and Hermione's father spoke up, "I'm Jeff and this is Susan."  
  
Harry gestured at Sirius, "This is my godfather, Sirius Black"  
  
"They know me Harry, I'm one of their patients!" Sirius said with a laugh  
  
Harry and Hermione looked shock but eventually joined in the laughter.  
  
They wandered into the kitchen talking about nothing in particular. After a long visit, Sirius noticed the sun was beginning to set. Harry and Hermione went upstairs to get her trunk while her parents talked to Sirius some more.  
  
  
  
  
  
this time the curtain closes but time does not pass…the scene does  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry and Hermione entered the room and Harry closed the door.  
  
"Why did you close the door?" she asked with a puzzled look.  
  
He slowly walked over to her and picked her up.   
  
She gasped, "Harry put me down this instant," she crossed her arms.  
  
He shrugged, "Okay." He walked over to her bed and set her down gently.   
  
"I've missed you Mione," He said with a kiss.  
  
"Harry, it's only been one day!"  
  
"That's one day too long," he simply said kissing her again but this time, more fiercely.  
  
"Har-" he cut her off with another kiss. She didn't object (a/n who would?) and kissed him back. He licked her lips and she opened her mouth willingly. After a short tongue war, he trailed down to her neck.  
  
"Harry, we should stop before my parents and Sirius get curious."  
  
He sat up, "You're right. Let's get this trunk downstairs"  
  
They finally got the trunk downstairs and in the car.  
  
After a long goodbye, they were off. 


	2. who could it be?

Disclaimer: HP characters belong to JKR and Ciara belongs to my big sis auruakal and a touch of Beauty and the Beast  
  
Sirius, Harry and Hermione pulled into the big ranch house about 15 minutes later. They went inside and had a small dinner before giving Hermione a tour.  
  
"This house is huge!!!" Hermione gasped  
  
Harry smiled, "Wait till you see the library."  
  
At this comment her eyes widened, "You have a library?!?!"  
  
Sirius gestured down the hall, "Right through those doors."  
  
Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and sprinted towards the doors. He stopped her right before she opened the doors and picked her up again.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
She did as she was told and he carried her to the center and put her down.  
  
"Don't open them yet."  
  
She nodded and he went to turn on the lights.  
  
"Okay, open your eyes."  
  
She opened her eyes and gasped, "Harry! I've never seen so many books in my life!" (a/n think Beauty and the Beast cartoon) She ran up to him and kissed him.  
  
Just then, Sirius cleared his throat, "I'm gonna hit the sack. Harry can you finish the tour yourself?"  
  
"Sure thing." Sirius left, "All that's left is our rooms," Harry said with a smirk.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Oh really? Is your room right next door in case I get the frighths during the night?" she imitated Madeline Kahn from the comedy "Young Frankenstein".  
  
Harry nodded, "And they have a door connected to them."  
  
Hermione yawned and held out her arms, "Carry me?" she looked at him with puppy eyes and stuck out her bottom lip.  
  
Harry picked her up, "Anything for my princess."  
  
She melted into his arms and he kissed her forehead.  
  
the curtain falls and time passes   
  
"NOOO!!!" Harry woke with a start. Hermione rushed in.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?"  
  
Harry looked at what she was wearing. Shorts that had a "MUDD" handprint on them and a spaghetti strap shirt that was tight in all the right places in Harry's opinion.  
  
He smiled as he looked her over, "Nothing at all."  
  
She put her hands on her hips, "Then why were you screaming?"  
  
He motioned for her to sit on his bed and she did. "I had a nightmare that he came back and killed you," he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"He can't do that. You killed him Harry. He's gone." She stroked his cheek. He threw his covers back and she lay down next to him. They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.  
  
the curtain falls and time passes   
  
"Har-" Sirius walked in Harry's room and found him and Hermione curled up together in his bed. He smiled and quietly closed the door.  
  
Harry opened an eye, "What do you think he needed?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, "I don't know what he needed but I know what I need right now."  
  
Harry smiled, "Hmmm and what could that be Miss Granger?"  
  
She pulled him over to her and kissed him.  
  
He shrugged, "That wasn't a very clear answer."  
  
She climbed on top so she was straddling him, "How's this?"  
  
With that she kissed him with all her might. He pulled her closer and rolled on top. She smiled and playfully hit him on the arm with out breaking the kiss. Slowly she opened her mouth and he took advantage of this. After a few minutes he began to kiss her jaw line and eventually her neck. She groaned and he moved down to the skin between her neck and shoulder, slightly nipping at it.  
  
"Harry," her voice barely about a whisper. He looked at her and got lost in her beauty. What would I do without her? She's so beautiful, smart, kind, gentle, outgoing, and I don't think there are enough good adjectives in the English language to describe her.  
  
"Harry," her voice snapped him out of his reverie, "I think we should stop."  
  
He gave her one last kiss before getting up and dressed.  
  
She watched him and the wheels in her head began to turn. Wow, I forgot how well built he was. Quidditch has done him good. I don't know what I would do without him. He never thinks about himself, always someone else.  
  
"Herm?" he waved his hand in front of her face.  
  
"What?" She looked into his eyes. Oh, those eyes. I could get lost in those eyes.  
  
"You were staring."  
  
"I was? Oh, my I'm sorry."  
  
He kissed her, "Don't be, I was enjoying it."  
  
She pulled him on top of her and kissed him again. "Where were we?"  
  
He kissed her again and they were off. (a/n let's give them some privacy and go bug Sirius)  
  
the curtain falls but time doesn't pass.the scene does   
  
Sirius was sipping coffee at the kitchen table deep in thought. In fact he was so deep in thought he didn't notice someone slip in the back door. She put her hands over his eyes in a little game.  
  
A female voice spoke, "Guess who!"  
  
He laughed, "Ummm.Hermione! No wait, she's upstairs with Harry. Then Molly? Bella? I give up!!"  
  
She took her hands off his eyes and he faced her. His eyes grew wide, and he gasped.  
  
It was none other than.  
  
A/N: 


	3. she's here!! horses too!!

Disclaimer: HP characters belong to JKR and Ciara belongs to my big sis auruarkal  
  
  
It was none other than Ciara. Sirius stared at her. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was told she was dead yet here she was, standing in front of him.  
  
"Close your mouth sweetheart, it's not polite to gape." She said with a smile.  
  
He grabbed her to him and hugged her tightly.   
  
"I thought you were dead! What happened?"  
  
She smiled, "I faked the whole thing. Now why don't you tell me all about Harry, Hermione, and Molly?"  
  
Sirius explained how Harry came to live with him and Ciara gasped, "Our godson is here?"  
  
He nodded, "Him and his girlfriend Hermione Granger. They go to school together and her parents are my dentists."  
  
He then told her about Ron, Molly, Arthur, and everyone else. By the time she knew who everyone was, they were at Harry's room.  
  
Sirius knocked at the door, "You two up yet?" At the word 'two' Ciara raised her eyebrows and Sirius explained, "I walked in this morning when they were still sleeping. I doubt Harry would do that unless I was gone," he gave her a wink.  
  
"Yeah come on in!"  
  
"Wait here for a sec," Sirius whispered before opening the door. Harry there is someone here that I want you to meet."  
  
"Okay." Harry was putting on a shirt.  
  
"Honey, come on in." Ciara walked in just as Hermione walked through the door that joined her room to Harry's. "Ah, Hermione I want you here too. Harry, Hermione, this is my wife and Harry's godmother, Ciara Black."  
  
They both looked shocked then they smiled. Harry went up to her and hugged her, picking her up and spinning in circles in the process.  
  
"Sirius, you never told us you were married!!" Hermione was beaming with joy.  
  
"He told me the day before you arrived," Harry stated as he put Ciara down.   
  
"Wow, Harry you have grown quite a bit. Then again, I haven's seen you since you were only a year old. And from what I have heard, you're the Griffindor seeker! That's amazing! Now you must be Hermione." Ciara smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Black, I am."  
  
Ciara waved her hand, "Call me Ciara, please. From what Sirius told me a few minutes ago, you're quite the young lady!"  
  
Hermione blushed, "Thank you."  
  
Sirius clapped his hands together, "What do ya'll (a/n YES YA'LL I'm from texas therefore I can say ya'll and put it in my stories if I want to so if you got a problem just shut up!!!) say to breakfast? Or should I say lunch?" he winked at Harry.  
  
"Is it that late?" Hermione gasped and looked at Harry, "I told you we should have gone down earlier!"  
  
Ciara raised her eyebrows as she noticed the small hickey on Hermione's neck. "Hey Hermione! Let's let them make breakfast and we get to know each other a little better!" Ciara winked at Harry and he noticed the hickey.  
  
"That's a good idea. Come on Sirius!" Harry and Sirius left the room, Sirius still oblivious to the whole situation.  
  
Hermione turned to face Ciara, "Okay what did you want to talk about?"  
  
She shrugged, "I didn't want to talk to you about something. I wanted you to talk to me about something."  
  
Hermione looked confused, "What?"  
  
"Come here," she motioned for Hermione to follow her to a mirror. "That's what," she pointed at the hickey in the mirror. "I want to know everything!" she flopped down on the bed and Hermione began the story from the beginning. They giggled like twelve year olds at a slumber party.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I think you know what I'm gonna say but I'll say it anyway. The curtain closes but time doesn't pass…the scene does  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you think Cici wanted to talk to her about?" Sirius asked Harry as they made their way to the kitchen.  
  
Harry smirked, "I have no idea."  
  
Sirius noticed the smirk, "You were awake when I came in earlier weren't you?" he asked already knowing the answer.  
  
Harry blushed, "Maybe."  
  
"Well…?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"What happened after I left?!"  
  
Harry told him about the hickey and what had happened as they made lunch.  
  
  
  
  
  
the curtain falls and time not much time but time passes  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what's for lunch?" Ciara and Hermione waltzed (a/n literally waltzed!) into the kitchen humming "Once Upon A Dream" from the muggle movie, Sleeping Beauty.  
  
"What are you two so happy about?" Sirius and Harry asked with grins.  
  
"You!" they both replied giving them kisses.  
  
"So what's for lunch? I'm starving!" Hermione rubbed her stomach as she spoke. Harry came up behind her and put his hands over hers and kissed her neck lovingly.  
  
"Harry!" she whispered, "not now!" she jerked her head towards Sirius and Ciara. Harry looked at them.  
  
"I don't think they mind." He chuckled. She looked at them and began to laugh (quietly) with him.  
  
Sirius had sat Ciara up on the counter and they we're really getting at it.  
  
"Should they be doing that?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
They obviously heard him because at the same time, they lifted their left hands and waved their ring fingers at them.   
  
"Let me rephrase that. Should they be doing that in front of us?"  
  
They heard him again and Sirius picked Ciara up and carried her off. (a/n go Sirius! Go Sirius!)  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed and ate their lunch.  
  
"So what do you want to do today?" Harry asked as they were finishing their meals. "I doubt Sirius will be done with his…" he paused, "business for a while. How about riding horses?"  
  
Hermione gasped, "You have horses?! Yes let's ride them please Harry please?"  
  
"I know! I'll show you all the property then we'll have dinner by the creek! By the time we get back it'll be pretty late. Probably around 11:00. That is, if you want to?"  
  
"Yes! Of course I want to. I'll make the sandwiches and you write Sirius and Ciara a note."  
  
"Alright hon!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
the curtain falls and time passes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You need a leg up?" Harry asked Hermione. They had left a note for Sirius and packed a dinner.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Have you ever ridden a horse before?"  
  
"Well," she paused, "I rode a pony at a birthday party when I was 5! But other than that, no."  
  
"Okay then. This is Squirt. When you want him to go you say 'Walk'and give him a small kick. When you want to stop you say 'Whoa' and pull on the reins. Now, be careful not to pull back for more than just a second because he will back up. Okay, got it?" Hermione nodded.  
  
As soon as Harry mounted his horse the ride began.  
  
  
  
  
  
curtain falls the scene changes, not time, the scene  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry?" Sirius had just walked out of the library looking for Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Sirius!!" Ciara called to him from the kitchen.  
  
He walked in and she gave him the note from Harry.  
  
"Back around eleven tonight" He chuckled.  
  
Ciara put her arms around his neck, "Well....they won't be back for a while so we have the house to ourselves...."  
  
He smirked, "Say no more." And they raced back to their room hand in hand  
  
  
  
  
  
the curtain falls, and when it opens again, we see Harry and Hermione riding their horses  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what do you want to do when you get out of Hogwarts?" Harry asked Hermione. She didn't have time to answer because a fox ran across the path scaring Squirt. (a/n Hermione's horse remember?) Squirt reared up and took off.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry yelled as Squirt ran away with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N's  
  
harrypotterfan-thanks i'm writing as fast as my mind and finger (not to mention schedule) will let me  
  
dcpgirl-you figured it out!! good job!  
  
sailorstargirl13-i'm typin as fast as i can!! thanks  
  
Hermione*PotterGurl-i wouldn't be surprised if you were dead after the "suspense" well i'm gonna keep you in more suspense cuz school is starting soon so you'll have to wait even longer sorry!  
  
Viwiel-the curtain stays thanks for the review!!  
  
dracos_gurl-thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Lady Alehanra A.K.A. Medusagrrl-i'm continuing continuing continuing!! thanks!!  
  
Clavel-yes it's his wife!! thanks for the review!!  
  
Mistress Desdemona-SNL rulz!! thanks for reviewing!!  
  
sew2100-yes i'm planning on writing sequels for the first semester another for christmas another for the 2nd semester and i'll go as long as i can. and forget why summers can't be like that!! why can't all guys be like Harry?  
  
auruarkal-shut up sis!!!  
  
Karen-i think things just got better for him!! thanks!  
  
Dark-tenshi-i'm keeping it up! thanks for the review!!  
  
creeper-sorry! my creativity only goes so far! i wish i could make it longer!! thanks for reviewing!!  
  
J.Segarra-hmmm.....i wonder what they'll do in four....::smart-aleck smirk::  
  
GriffinsEye-I'm bringin it all!! thanks!!  
  
apostrophe-who doesn't enjoy fluff? thanks for the review!  
  
NikkiPotter0731-you flatter me. lol!! thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Moonlight-blossom-here's your cookie!!thanks!!  
  
Shallow Pals-thanks!!  
  
Lillyen05-H/H 4eva!!!!thanks for the review!! 


	4. the one

Disclaimer: HP characters belong to JKR and Ciara belongs to my big sis auruarkal  
  
"Hermione!" as soon as the shock of the most recent events wore off, he dug his heels into his horse, Deuce, and chased after her. Squirt was a good runner but luckily so was Deuce. Squirt ran across the fields and through the woods. Harry looked up to see what danger might be ahead and he noticed a log lying in the middle of the path and there was a sharp branch that was sticking out. Hermione was going to hit it!  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
(a/n I think I should end here b/c short chapters are kewlies!!...nah I'll keep going!)  
  
Squirt leaped into the air and Harry heard Hermione scream in pain. He kicked Deuce hard to try and make him go faster. They were slowly and steadily gaining. The woods ended and they were once again in a field. Harry finally caught up to her. They were now riding side by side. Harry put a strong arm around Hermione's waist and gently lifted her off the saddle and sat her in his lap. He pulled on Deuce's reins and the horse slowed to a halt. Harry dismounted and laid Hermione in the soft grass. She was shaking violently and she had a big gash on her upper arm that was bleeding pretty badly.  
  
"Oh, Hermione! Are you going to be okay?" Harry hugged her close and she began to cry on his shoulder.  
  
"Shh.Shh. You'll be just fine. I'll never let harm come to you. Never," he comforted her until she stopped crying and looked at him.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" she kissed with all the energy she could muster. "Do you have any idea what it means to me to hear you say that?" Harry shook his head looking confused. "Those words make me feel safe and protected." Harry smiled and kissed her again.  
  
"I think we'd better get you back to the house and clean this cut. Come on!" He pulled her to her feet. He climbed onto Deuce and she sat in his lap. He kicked Deuce and they set off for the house at a fast trot.  
  
the curtain closes and once again time passes   
  
"Sirius! We're home!" Harry carried Hermione through the door. It was about 12:45 and Hermione fell asleep in Harry's lap on the way back to the house.  
  
"Okay Harry!! Cici and I are going to sleep!! Goodnight!"  
  
Harry sat Hermione up on the counter and looked at her arm. He had ripped off a jacket sleeve and used it to stop the bleeding and it was now tied around her arm. He got the first-aid kit out of the pantry and untied his sleeve. He took a wet dish rag and began to wipe the blood off of her arm. When she felt the cold rag on her arm and woke up.  
  
"Harry? When did we get here?"  
  
"Just now," He took out the antiseptic and began to clean the wound. She winced in pain. After he finished bandaging the cut, he picked her up and began to carry her. She snuggled up to his broad chest and drifted back to sleep. He carried her to her room and laid her on her bed. He kissed her forehead and stood to leave when she grabbed his hand.  
  
"Stay with me Harry. Please?"  
  
Harry laid down next to her and they drifted off to dreamland in each other's arms.  
  
the curtain closes and time passes   
  
Harry woke the next morning and felt something warm against him. He looked over and he saw Hermione, fast asleep. He reached over and gently brushed some of her hair out of her beautiful face. After about 5 minutes he couldn't stand the torture anymore, he tilted his head towards her and kissed her lips softly. She woke up startled but as soon as she realized who it was she kissed him back. She rolled over so that she was on top and he didn't resist. He softly ran his hands up and down her back until his right hand went down and forgot to go back up. He rested his right hand on her bum and slid his left hand under her shirt and that one stopped on her bare back. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled so that he was on top. She reached down and slid her hands under his shirt onto his bare chest.  
  
All of a sudden, he pulled back, "Do you want to stop?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and pulled him back down to her mouth. She licked his lips and he opened his mouth allowing her tongue to enter. She reached over and pulled his shirt up.  
  
He pulled back again, "We shouldn't, not now. We're only 15."  
  
She nodded, "You're absolutely right. Wait, I turned 16 in March so it's YOU who's 15!" and she began to tickle him.  
  
He laughed, "Well we are STILL too young!" and he reached over and began to tickle her right back. She was much more ticklish than he and stopped tickling him. She giggled madly.  
  
let's close the curtain and see what Sirius is up to   
  
Sirius was sipping tea when Ciara entered the kitchen.  
  
She sat in his lap and kissed him, "Good morning."  
  
"Mmmm, good morning. What do you want to do today?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking, since you have been gone for such a long time." she paused, ".how about a second honeymoon?"  
  
"Are you serious? No, Wait, I'm Sirius! (a/n haha corny joke!!) Yes of course! Where do you want to go?"  
  
"I don't know, how does Paris sound?"  
  
"Perfect! I'll go tell Harry and Hermione and you start the packing! How long do you want to stay there?"  
  
"Week and a half?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Sirius left the kitchen in pursuit of Harry's room. He was about to knock on the door when he heard Hermione giggling. He quietly went to her door and pressed his ear up to it.  
  
"Harry...*giggle*.I can't.*giggle*.breathe.*giggle*.quit!!" Harry stopped and Sirius took this time to knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Harry called. "Good morning Sirius!"  
  
"Good morning Harry! Good morning Hermione!"  
  
"Good morning Sirius!" Hermione was trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I hate to break it to you, but Ciara and I must leave immediately for Paris. We have some unfinished." he paused, ".business." He winked at Harry, and they all went downstairs to say goodbye.  
  
Ciara greeted them in the entryway, "Good morning! I'm really sorry but our.business couldn't wait."  
  
Harry shrugged, "It's okay but are you two sure that you trust us by ourselves?"  
  
Sirius and Ciara looked at each other and shrugged, "I don't see why not," Sirius said with a wink. Harry and Hermione blushed. "Well." Sirius picked up the baggage, "see ya later!" and with that, they disapperated with a pop. Harry scratched his head, "Well that was..quick." Hermione nodded in agreement, "What time is it?" Harry looked at the watch Hermione gave him that Christmas, "Ten thirty. Let's go get some breakfast."  
  
She looked up at him and smirked, "Good idea."  
  
They walked into the kitchen and he pulled a few eggs out of the fridge. She took and egg out without him noticing.  
  
"Harry?" she walked up to him draped her arms around his neck and.CRACK!! She split the egg on his head.  
  
"I'm gonna get you Hermione Elizabeth Granger!!" with that he took two eggs and chased her around the kitchen. When he finally caught her, he smashed the eggs on her head. She raced to a cabinet and pulled out the flour. He tried to pull it out of her grasp but the bag tore in half and they were both covered in flour. He sprinted to the freezer and grabbed a handful of ice. Before she could do anything he dumped it down her shirt.  
  
"Harry James Potter!!! Get over her so I can kill you!!!" Harry went over to her and before a word could escape her mouth he covered her lips with his and picked her up. She kicked and fought him as he carried her out the door. When she realized what he was going to do she held on to him very tightly but it didn't work. SPLASH! He threw her in the pool.  
  
She popped up looking rather perturbed, "I hope you're satisfied." He nodded, " Good then you can give me a hand out of here, it's cold" She held her hand up and Harry took it expecting her to come up. Instead she pulled him into the water with her. When he came up, he was laughing. After a few moments of confusion she started laughing too. All of a sudden he stopped and gave her a strange look. She too stopped laughing and looked at him, confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
Hermione swam closer, "What about?"  
  
Harry smiled, "You, me, us. The way we are. The way we were before this miracle happened."  
  
**flashback** Hermione sat in the common room reading her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History, when Harry walked in and sat next to her.  
  
"Hey 'Mione."  
  
"Hey Harry, was the Halloween Ball rather boring this year?" Hermione had decided not to go to the ball that year. She had been kind of depressed since her summer with Viktor in Bulgeria. First she caught him kissing some strange French girl and then he tried to rape her, which got him arrested.  
  
"Yeah, the music wasn't as good and I missed you." Harry winked at her, "Come here." He pulled her to her feet and out the portrait hole. He pulled until they were outside by the lake. He took out his wand and murmured some incoherent words and the season changed into spring. Harry snapped his fingers and music began to play. He sang:  
  
No rush, though I need your touch, I don't want to rush your heart, Until you feel on solid ground Until your strength is found  
  
Girl, I'll fill those canyons in your soul Like a river leads you home And I will walk a step behind In the shadows so you shine Just ask it will be done And I will prove my love Until you're sure that I'm the one  
  
Somebody else was here before He treated you unkind But broken wings need time to heal Before a heart can fly  
  
Girl, I'll fill those canyons in your soul Like a river leads you home And I will walk a step behind In the shadows so you shine Just ask it will be done And I will prove my love Until you're sure that I'm the one  
  
Trust in me And you'll find it hard so true All I want to do is give the best of me to you And stand beside you  
  
As the music played Harry went over to Hermione and took her in his arms and began to dance with her. "Will you be mine Hermione Elizabeth Granger?" Hermione could feel tears spring into her eyes as she nodded her head. "Always," she whispered as she put her head on his shoulder and he continued singing.  
  
Just ask it will be done And I will prove my love Until you're sure that I'm The one  
  
**end flashback**  
  
Hermione smiled as she remembered that night. It was a night she couldn't forget.  
  
She swam closer and kissed him, "Harry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She kissed him again then whispered in his ear, "You're the one."  
  
He looked at her with a grin and she smiled back. He pulled her head closer and gave her another kiss. She open her mouth and he slid his tongue in. He started to fall back and they went under the water again. After a few seconds they came up, never once breaking the kiss. They didn't stop for another fifteen or so minutes.  
  
a/n done!!! finally!!! hey the rest might take a while cuz school is starting and i'm in band so i don't have as much time to write as i did this summer. although i will try my best!! thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing!!! 


End file.
